The Life Can Change
by Miskins21
Summary: Kathryn es una chica que se acaba de trasladar a Seattle. Conoce a Emily que no solo es su compañera de estudio sino tambien es su vecina, y muchos sentimientos comienzan a surgir que hacen que Kathryn se confunda un poco, y que las cosas se vallan tornando complicadas entre las dos chicas.
1. Chapter 1

**THE LIFE CAN CHANGE**

**Capitulo I**

**15 DE ENERO**

Hoy es el 3 día que llevo sin dormir, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar, sin embargo, es mi primer día de clases, aunque sinceramente no tengo muchas ganas de ir, hace una semana me traslade debido al nuevo trabajo de papá, en lo único que pienso es que estoy tan cansada de ir de aquí para allá, tal vez es la razón de mi falta de amigos.

De pronto miro el reloj y son las 6:00, dentro de ½ hora tengo que estar en clases, me levanto de la cama, organizo todo mi cuarto, me baño, tomo una tostada y veo la nota que dejo papá en la nevera, "Kath llego a la hora de la cena no olvides llevar algo para comer, cualquier cosa llámame al móvil te ama, Papá".

Siempre las mismas notas, si estuviera con mamá viviría en San Diego, no me tendría que trasladar de ciudad cada vez que el trabajo de papá así lo dispone, pero bueno aún no sé cómo tomar esto ya que su nueva familia parece ser más importante para ella que yo misma, y no es que desee lidiar con eso ahora, y esta es la razón por la cual vivo y viajo con papá, sin importar cuanto me moleste esta situación.

Mire el reloj de nuevo y ya son casi las 6:20, cojo las llaves del auto, y me dispongo a salir, enciendo el auto, y de pronto alguien me saluda. Sin más me dispongo a buscar de donde proviene ese voz, al girarme una hermosa chica de ojos claros me está viendo dándome una sonrisa, le devuelvo el saludo, y acercándose al auto y me dice "¡Hola! Soy tu vecina, mi nombre es Emily vivo en la casa del frente y al parecer voy al mismo instituto que tu".

OK pensé…mientras no dejaba de ver su sonrisa era muy deslumbrante como el sol y esos huecos que se forman en sus mejillas, hasta que siento que de pronto se queda callada, y mirándome fijamente me pregunta "estas bien, pasa algo".

Entonces sin dejar de verla pensé por unos segundos ¡Ssssiiiii, sí que pasa algo por Dios el instituto ya es tarde! Y sin esperar su respuesta, le pedí llevarla al instituto.

Sorprendida y algo sonrojada abrió su puerta y se subió al auto.

Todo el camino me mantuve en silencio recordando aquel sentimiento extraño que había surgido por la chica que apenas acababa de conocer, y solo escuchaba pequeños murmullos a los cuales solo respondía con un sí, incluso pensé si en este momento me estuviera diciendo que le entregara mi alma eso sería solo un sí sin siquiera escucharla, el camino de mi casa al colegio se sentía como unas 10 horas.

De pronto sentí un gran alivio, al fin habíamos llegado.

Como en todas las ocasiones estaba acostumbrada a bajarme del auto y abrir la puerta ya fuera para mamá, e incluso para mis amigos sin importar, me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, aquella chica me miraba extrañada como preguntándose por qué lo había hecho lo cual me hizo sonrojar por un momento.

Después de unos segundos, hablo y me dijo deberías chequear tu horario, dio unos pasos delante de mí se giró y con una sonrisa en su rostro, dijo "Gracias, y Adiós"

Agarre mi maleta de la parte de atrás del auto y me dirigí a la dirección.

Eres la chica nueva, una persona muy agradable se acercó preguntándome, a lo que respondí con una seña bajando mi cabeza. Si soy Kathryn Volturi, aquí tienes tu horario, recuerda la primera clase es literatura es en el segundo piso, en la primera puerta a mano izquierda, si necesitas ayuda con la ubicación de tus próximas clases puedes venir aquí te ayudare soy Kristen la orientadora.

Ok gracias, Salí de la oficina y seguí al segundo piso tal cual como aquella mujer me había dicho.

Al abrir la puerta, en lo primero que pensé es será un año como los demás, en el cual lo único que hare es estar de pie al frente de todos y presentarme, y acercándome al tablero vi fijamente al maestro un hombre bastante apuesto, alto y fornido, que con un gesto simplemente me hizo saber que me acercará más a él.

Bueno clase el día de hoy tenemos a alguien nuevo entre nosotros y quiero que la traten como si fuera amiga de cada uno de ustedes, Kathryn por favor preséntate.

Buenos días… Mi nombre es Kathryn me traslade a Seattle hace una semana, gracias al trabajo de papá, cualquier cosa en las que pueda ayudarle os hare con gusto, al principio todos hablaban sin dejar de mirarme como si fuera loca, pero de pronto todos me miraron prestándome mucha atención y hay me di cuenta q en la parte de atrás estaba aquella chica…...Emily, no sabía si sonreír porque había alguien en clase que ya conocía o solo sentirme sorprendida por lo de esa mañana.

Daniel el maestro se dirigió hacia mí…Ok Kathryn, ya te puedes sentar, de pronto lo mire y comprendí lo que me había dicho y solo asentí con mi cabeza.

Me senté en la parte delantera de la clase, esperando que esta pasara muy rápido, por lo que la clase parecía eterna y pensé que nunca terminaría, cuando al fin sentí el timbre, me pare tan rápido como pude y de pronto una mano tomo mi brazo y me dijo : "tienes afán, tal vez te podría acompañar a comer algo", mi mente se quedó en blanco y no sabía cómo girar y decirle que no podía, quede totalmente paralizada, y lo único que hice fue girar y sonreír.

Lo que ella me miro extrañamente y me dijo si tienes algo importante que hacer te puedo acompañar mi siguiente clase no es que me importe mucho.

Seguía sin poder saber que era lo que me pasaba y solo le dije con mi voz quebrada tal vez en otra oportunidad tengo muchas cosas que hacer y finalmente solté mi brazo y salí como quien hubiese visto un fantasma.

Al llegar al comedor tome una manzana y regrese a mi locker a sacar mi móvil.

Me dirigía hacia mi siguiente clase, algo despistada sin saber por qué mi reacción con esa chica cuando….Ash caí al piso… abrí mis ojos y un chico de cabello dorado y ojos verdes me miraba.

Después de unos segundo me dio su mano y me ayudo a levantar, lo siento venia algo despistado no sé cómo no te vi…Tranquilo yo venía de igual forma, su cara estaba sonrojada.

Unos segundos pasaron y cuando el silencio estaba a punto de volverse incomodo solo me dio su mano y me dijo soy Andrew, mucho gusto soy Kathryn.

Eres nueva ¡verdad!

Si acabo de mudarme hace una semana de Oxford, UK. Owww, entonces eres británica… No en realidad nací en Italia, pero crecí en UK.

Y porque viniste a vivir aquí. En realidad papá fue trasladado de su trabajo y pues sinceramente debo acompañarlo. OK, supongo que debo darte la bienvenida, y deseo que podamos ser muy buenos amigos. Gracias.

Y que clase te toca ahora, Química. A mí también si quieres te puedo Acompañar. El día se pasó rápido, subí a mi auto y me fui para casa, tenía que igual pensar como pedirle disculpas a Emily.

Al llegar a casa llame a Papá. Hola pa donde estas. Hola Kath estoy cerca de casa. Arréglate y salimos a comer. Ok te espero en casa.

Me arregle y me senté a esperar a que papá llegara a casa. Al llegar le di su camisa a cuadros y su corbata, y salimos a comer fuimos a un restaurante muy conocido en la ciudad Rover's, pedimos la comida y me pregunto cómo había estado mi día le conté todo lo que había sucedió sin comentarle lo de Emily, al terminar de cenar nos fuimos a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

16 De enero

Sucedió lo mismo del día anterior, al levantarme organice mi cuarto me aliste, Salí al auto, pero no vi a Emily. Me dirigí a la escuela, y remotamente todo sucedió igual que el día anterior, pero ese día no vi a Emily.

17 de enero

Me sentía muy mal para ir al cole, llame a papá y le conté que no me sentía muy bien y q me quedaría en casa. Kath puedo volver a casa si quieres. No tranquilo pa creo que es un resfriado. Me quede en casa, pedí comida y me fui a mi cuarto, hice mis deberes del cole y seguí durmiendo, al llegar la noche papá fue a mi cuarto me llevo, Sopa y no se fue hasta que se constató de que me la tomara toda.

18 de enero

Ya me sentía un poco mejor, cogí mi maleta, mi buzo y Salí al llegar a mi auto alguien me saludo, Hola. Gire mi cabeza y la vi era Emily.

Hola Emily como vas. Bien y tú, me pregunte por que no habías ido al cole ayer te busque para hablar pero todos los profesores me dijeron que no estabas.

Si estuve algo enferma, ayer así que decidí no ir, gracias por preocuparte pero igual ya estoy bien. Si quieres te llevo, Ok.

Al llegar abrí su puerta como la última vez, y me dirigí al salón con Emily. Mientras tanto recordé mi reacción de ese día y sin más le dije, oye lo siento, pppoor lo del otro día, no quise ser grosera, solo que tenía cosas que solucionar pero parece que todo está bien ahora.

Ok no te preocupes, entramos a clase y al salir ella me esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, podemos ir al comedor si quieres. Al llegar me presento con sus amigos.

Esta de aquí es mi mejor amiga Allí, él es Andrew El chico de Química, y… de pronto alguien la cogió de su cintura y ella solo rio...

No podía creer que era lo que pasaba solo mi corazón se aceleró y solo sentía como quería ir a quitar las manos de ese chico de ella, pero lo único que hice fue retirarme de ahí.

Al llegar a clase ella estaba parada en la puerta. Oye, Kathryn estas bien te fuiste del comedor, Ssssi todo está bien solo tenía algo que hacer, sabes es más Emily solo no me hables, y me fui a sentarme.

Por alguna razón solo sentía unas ganas de golpear a alguien, que estaba segura que si alguien se me acercaba lo iba hacer.

El día transcurrió sin más y solo sentía como alguien me observaba.


End file.
